iracingfandomcom-20200214-history
IRacing Motorsport Terms: G Terms
G Terms: ;# Gentleman driver : in sportscar racing, typically refers to a driver who is not a professional racing driver. These drivers' primary source of income is not related to motorsport. Most sportscar racing categories today use a driver rating system where notable drivers with major accomplishment in single-seater competition and under 50 years of age are platinum, drivers with major wins in domestic motorsport or platinum-level drivers 50-59 are gold, gentleman drivers who are experienced are silver, and gentleman drivers with an entry-level (B) international licence, or platinum-level drivers older than 60 (Emerson Fittipaldi raced in the 2014 6 Hours of São Paulo as a bronze driver because of his age) are declared bronze. Many series require gentleman drivers in lower-level categories (P2 and GTE-AM in WEC, P2 and GT3/GTD in IMSA) and only allow one professional driver in a three-driver team in those classes. ; 2. Graining : When small grains of rubber start coming off a tire ; 3. Grand chelem : To qualify on pole, set the fastest lap, win and lead every lap of a Grand Prix. ; 4. Grand marshal : Ceremonial marshaling role at a race meeting. Largely held by celebrities or retired notable drivers with no actual duties or responsibilities beyond the waving of a flag to commence activity or to announce the traditional start your engines prior to some races. ; 5. Gravel trap : Off-track run-off area, usually positioned on the outside of corners, filled with gravel intended to slow down and stop cars that have left the track at speed. Generally there are tire barriers between a gravel trap and the catch fencing, in order to protect the spectators.11 Sometimes nicknamed "kitty litter" for its visual resemblance. ; 6. Green track : A paved race course that is clean from rubber buildup, oil/grease, marbles (see below), and debris, typically cleansed by means of a recent rain shower. Depending on the track and/or racing series, a green track may be favorable or unfavorable. Track crews may use jet blowers to remove marbles and debris from the surface, to mimic favorable "green track" conditions. However, a green track may be unfavorable due to reduced traction. ; 7. Green-white-checker finish : When a full-course caution comes out right before the end of a race, the race is extended beyond its scheduled distance. Depending on sanctioning body, there may be either one or multiple attempts at a restart, between one and five laps, before the race is declared officially over. NASCAR's national series will have a maximum of three attempts if the penultimate lap only under caution, while some short track races have unlimited attempts at a span between one and five consecutive green-flag laps. In British Superbike Championship motorcycle racing, if a caution is called in the final third of the race, three additional laps will be added on the ensuing restart in a green-white-checker style finish. ; 8. Grenade : wreck an engine (the engine "grenaded") so violently that internal parts of the engine break through the block and / or bolt on parts (cylinder heads, oil pans, etc.) to blow up the engine. Distinct from "popping the blower". A hand-grenade engine is a usually derogatory term for an engine tuned to maximise engine power at the cost of low mechanical reliability, or an engine design that is known for failing on a regular basis. ; 9. Grid : The starting formation of a race, generally in rows of two for cars and three or four for bikes. The Indianapolis 500 traditionally has a unique grid of three cars per row. ; 10. Groove : Also called The Groove. The optimal path around the track for the lowest lap time. In drag racing it is about the center portion of the lane, where the cars can gain traction quicker. ; 11. Ground effect : A method of creating downforce by the shape of the car's body, notably by shaping the underside of the car in combination with the car's lateral edges in order to trap and dramatically slow the airflow running underneath the car, effectively turning the entire car into a wing. Category:IRacing Motorsport Terms: G Terms